For my love of him, not the game
by Kai Eure
Summary: Oliver Wood is the quiditch captian and HArry Potter is his Seeker. After three years of both of them secretly longing for each other, they both start to act on their love for each other, not for quidditch for once in Oliver's life. Oliver/Harry Slash!
1. Crushcrushcrush

A/N: Heya, I'm a veteran writer(ish)and I decided there's no where near enough good Oliver/Harry slash. And I'm weird like that and I'm gonna throw in some other pairings, like, Fred/George(Deal with it!), Seamus/Dean, Neville/Draco, Sirius/Lupin, and I'm sure I'll come up with loads more. Okay, On with the story! (Oh, and FYI, the chapters are all song titles, it was a bet.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K, do you see me living in a huge castle in Scotland? Thought so. Me no own, you no sue!

WARNING: Contains yaoi, shonen-ai, twinsecst, boy/boy, m/m, whatever you wish to call it. You don't like, you don't read. Got it? Good. Back button is at the top of your screen.

With no more ado, here it is, my quickly written first chapter.

* * *

Crushcrushcrush

Oliver was barking out orders at the team, Angelina and Katie were about ready to pummel him. Fred and George were discussing hitting him with their bats. Alicia was fussing with her robes.

I just thought it was all cute. Oliver was so sexy with his Scottish augmented voice booming through out the pitch.

Soon, practice was over and we all went to the locker rooms. Fred and George were in a corner(I really didn't want to know what they were doing) and the girls were in the other side. Oliver looked over at me as I undressed.

"Potter." He called as I slid out of my pants. I was standing in my boxers.

"Yeah Ol-Wood?" I replied.

"Nice practice today. You caught up with the snitch faster and faster every time." He complemented.

"Thanks."

I grabbed my towel and headed toward the shower. I slid out of my boxers, and turned on the water, letting it run down me. I turned it off, and turned around to see Oliver, completely naked. I turned as red as any Weasley's hair. I picked up my towel, and turned to get dressed. I'd forced myself to keep my eyes above his waist.

* * *

"Would you give it a rest you stupid Slytherin?" I asked as I sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, if it isn't Weasel's boyfriend, ol' scarhead!" He retorted.

"Shut up Malfoy. He's not my boyfriend thanks." I snarled back.

"Malfoy! Leave Harry alone. Or put your money where your mouth is and attack him, but know that you'll have to get through me." Wood said standing up for me.

"Ahh. So you're Scar head's new boyfriend eh Wood?" Malfoy replied. I blushed in worry. Malfoy was hitting close to home…

"I don't see how being with Harry would be an insult." Wood said crossing his arms over his chest. I let out a silent sigh of relief. This also shut Malfoy's mouth.

"Th-Thanks Wood." I said not looking at him.

"You've known me for a few years, you can call me Oliver you know." He said. I nodded.

I slid down into my seat, a smile on my face as Oliver went to talk to the girls about the next game against Ravenclaw.

"Harrrrrry…" The Weasley twins chorused.

"Yes?" I replied. Nothing slid past these two…

"You like Wood don't you?" Fred said(or was it George?)

"He's a stupid git you know." George added(Or was it Fred? I quit!)

"Why do you two care?" I replied caustically.

"Ah. That proves it doesn't it Fred?" George said to his brother.

"Ah, yes it does in fact George."

"Shut up you two!" I said starting out of the Great Hall.

"Come now Harry, he may be a git, but he's pretty hot…" One of them said. I turned around, and stopped in my tracks.

"What?!" I screeched.

"Nothing Harry, nothing…"

"You two, just leave me alone." I said as I stormed up to the dormitory.

"Now now Harry… We could help you…"

"Go away." I went to the portrait and said "Orion" and hurried inside the twins still following me.

"Leave me alone…" I repeated.

"Harry… Wood likes you… Why else would he stand up for you?"

"Shut. Up."

"Harry…"

"Shut. Up."

"Come on…"

"Shut. Up."

"Fine, we'll just go tell Oliver…"

"NO!" I screamed as they started to leave.

"Then listen…"

I listened to their psychotic plan. It may just work…

"Well?" George said.

"Alright. But if it doesn't work, I'm doing it on my own, and you can't tell Ron or Hermione!" I scolded. They both held their hands up swearing they'd never tell.

I went up to the boy's dormitory to work on my potions report, and that's where I remained until Dean and Seamus wandered in, holding hands. I gave them a little look, and they both blushed.

"My lips are sealed." I said drawing the curtains shut on my bed so they had privacy.

"Thanks Harry." Seamus replied. I nodded and continued with my potions work.

I soon left the dormitory and went down to the common room to see if Ron and Hermione were back yet. I was pleased to see they were.

"Allo Harry." Ron chimed. I smiled.

"Hey Ron." I replied.

"Harry, can I speak with you?" Angelina asked as she walked into the room. I nodded and followed her to a corner of the common room.

"You like Wood don't you?" She asked.

"Why does everyone know that?!" I replied annoyed.

"It's kinda obvious the way you stare at him during practice and always blush when he complements you. It's sweet. I think he likes you too Harry. He's always been fond of you. He told me once he thinks you'll make a great captain when he leaves." She said. I had a smile on my face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! There he is! Go get him Tiger!" She encouraged me. I decided I would go for it. I'd defiantly go for it! I can do this! I started toward him, and… Then none other than Alicia Spinet went up to talk to him. She touched his shoulder, and flirted…And he flirted back! I glared and growled. I very quickly stormed up to the dormitory, my confidence crushed.

* * *

_Crusssssh…Crusssssh…Crusssssh Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone. _

A/N: That didn't completely suck did it? I hope not. I'm having fun… I hope that I'll stick to this. Expect updates ASAP! If you leave me a review I'm more likely to get my lazy ass going! (And I'm out of school as of next Tuesday!)


	2. I'm Waiting

A/N: Thankies to Kelly who reviewed! You rock ja!! And to anyone reading this, you should totally read her stories. They totally rock. She's LittleRedOne. Anywho, I hope you like chapter two!!

This one is in Oliver's point of view dearies.

Chapter 2

I'm waiting

I'd stood up for Harry. Finally, I was starting to show him my feelings. It took me three years, but I'd done it. I can't believe it took me this long to gain courage to do so. I hope I'm not too late…

I walked into the common room after Harry had left with the Weasley twins. He and Angelina were talking in a corner. I saw him smiling… Damn you Angelina! I'm going to make Harry jealous… Alicia walked up, I began flirting with her. It worked, a little too well in fact.

I ran as fast as I could past Alicia and hurried to Harry. He was hiding under his covers in his four-poster.

"Harry…" I started. He hesitated.

"Yeah Wood?" He replied trying to sound okay.

"What's up?" I asked as kindly as possible.

"Nothing, just tired from practice." He lied. He was trying so hard not to explode at me.

"Alright… I'll leave you alone and let you rest. See you at Hogsmead this weekend?" I asked.

"No, don't have permission remember?" He said with a bit of a bitter tone.

"Oh… I could stay behind and we could practice if you'd like. I have no reason to go…" I suggested.

"No, go have fun, you have a girlfriend don't you?" He asked now calmer and sitting on his bed.

"No… I don't." I replied.

"What about you and Alicia?" He asked.

"Alicia's nice, but, I have someone else on my mind." I said walking toward the door, "So I'll talk to you later, ay Harry?" I turned my head so I looked at him.

"Sure. I'm going to see if I can finish this potions report." He said. I nodded and started down the stairs.

"Oh, Harry…" I muttered to myself as I walked down the stairs.

I plopped down in a big red chair in the common room to mope a bit about my idiocy.

"What's up Woody?" One Weasley twin asked.

"Nothing I wish to discuss with you two." I retorted snottily.

"Oooo!" The other Weasley said.

"Have you spoken with Harry?" One asked.

"Why is that your business?" I replied.

"It just is mate." The other said.

"Yup."

"Why are you two bothering me?" I asked.

"Because, if Harry hasn't told you something, we're gonna. Isn't that right Fred?" George(obviously) asked.

"That's right George." Fred said.

"Harry hasn't told me anything." I replied now interested.

"Well then, read this mate, and we'll see you later." George said. The twins then left the room, and went up to bed.

_Dear Oliver, _

_If you're reading this, it means I didn't have enough courage to tell you myself. I'm sorry. _

_Oliver, I love you. I have since the day that Professor __McGonagall put me on the quidditch team when I was merely eleven. I may only be thirteen, but I know I love you Oliver. _

_I know I'm rambling a lot, but here's pretty much what I have to say, I love you. And if you return my feelings, meet me by the one eyed witch tonight at ten o' clock. I'll be waiting. _

_Harry Potter_

I read the letter three times, then a few more, until I had its contents memorized. I would be with Harry by tomorrow. I was, to say the least, excited. I hurried to my dormitory to do some studying and try to concentrate while I waited for ten o' clock...

_'Cause I'm here on my own, Waaaaitng when I'm waiting, I've been here before and I don't care where I'm going so I'll stay. _

A/N: Short, I know, I know. The next will be longer, and I'll have more time soon. I promise. And I will have a full list of the songs that are my chapter titles and their artists on my profile. Leave a review and you get a cookie!!


	3. Nine in the afternoon

* * *

A/N: Thankies to LittleRedOne again, and to fifespice for reviews!! You guys rock!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My husband and I were having issues and such.(Not our relationship, other stuff) And I'm having some family issues. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

Back to Harry's point of view!!

* * *

Nine in the afternoon

I hurried out of the corridor at nine o' clock sharp to meet Oliver at the One Eyed Witch, clad in my invisibility cloak. I looked to my right as I walked past two familiar boys, one brunette, one blond... I stopped to look for a minute...

It looked like... No, it couldn't be... No way...

"Neville dearest... We both need to go to bed my love." The blond said.

"Neville?!" I mouthed to myself.

"Drakey...I don't want to go to bed..."Neville replied. I nearly vomited on the spot. Draco Malfoy?! With Neville?! Uhhg! He could do a lot better...I always thought he fancied Ginny.

"Go my love, same time tomorrow." Draco said. He kissed Neville, and turned on one foot and left. I hurried past Neville trying to keep my dinner down. I now stopped to see the devious duo of Fred and George. I started to pull off the cloak, until I saw Fred move toward George, and kiss him.

"What is with people?!" I thought to myself. But, hey, if Fred and George love each other, go for it...But Neville and Draco. Yuuuuck! I had a silent and uneventful trip after that.

I sat under my invisibility cloak for a while, until I saw the tall, skinny redhead walking down the corridor.

"Harry?" He whispered. I quickly pulled the cloak off.

"Heya Oliver." I said in a cheery tone. He smiled at me. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Harry, I love you too." He said holding up my letter. I beamed. "So, Harry...will you uhhhh...How do I word this?" Oliver said to himself. "Okay, Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" He finally asked.

I simply smiled and whispered 'yes'. He pulled me into his chest. I'd been waiting for this for sooo long. I breathed in Oliver's sweet scent.

"Who's there?!" We heard Filtch call. We both swore under our breath. I quickly picked up my invisibility cloak, and threw it over both of us. We started sneaking around him, and as soon as we were out of site, we hurried toward the Gryfinndor common rooms. I saw Fred and George still where they were, stopped to warn them.

"Fred! George! Filtch is coming!" I whispered. They both joined me and Oliver under the invisibility cloak(it was getting quite crowded in here) and continued our hurried journey to bed. I stopped as I saw another familiar redhead with Zachiaras Smith. I very quickly ducked under the cloak, and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"I thought you said Zachiaras was a stupid git." I said with a raised eyebrow. He turned around, turning as red as a tomato.

"Well, he convinced me otherwise... Why are you here anyway?!" Ron said changing the subject. The others pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Filtch is on his way. We all need to hurry back to our common rooms." Oliver said. Ron swore, and he joined us while Zachiriuas hurried toward the Hufflepuff dormitory.

We made it without running into anyone of consequence, and sighed as we all sunk down into various chairs around the common room. Neville was also there, as well as Seamus and Dean.

"Okay, everyone, it seems as though all of our secret relationships have been revealed to each other right?" George said. Everyone gave a general nod.

"We have two options in our heads, we can all keep each other's secrets, or, we can all come out of the closet, and stand together." Fred added.

"That's not true, we could forget we ever found out." Ron retorted.

"No one cares what you think Ron." Fred said to his brother.

I smiled and shoke my head.

"Let's take a vote." Oliver suggested. Everyone agreed.

"All in favor of keeping a secret?" Fred said. Ron raised his hand. So did Neville.

"Come out and stand together?" George said. It was the obvious favorite.

"So... We all stand together." Seamus said.

"We stand together." Fred and George said in unison.

* * *

_Feeling as good as lovers can you know, yeah we're feeling so good. _

A/N: Not too awful I hope... Anywho... I'm sorry I'm going so slow again. I've been working. Never done that. It's new... I'm a real adult now.

Next chapter up ASAP! Thanks much to those who are sticking with me. Review and maybe you'll get an update faster!!


	4. Malchik Gay

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry I left the building for a while. We were going places and working and seeing family and and and...Oh sorry..I'll stop. too much shit. That's all I must say. Anywho, those of you didn't give up on me thankies much! And here it is, Chapter 4. (Oh, and by the way, the title translates to 'Gay Boy')

Oliver's point of view again!

* * *

Malchik Gay

I smiled as I woke up this morning. It was very early, and I was in the common room with Harry's head resting peacefully in my lap. I gently ruffled his jet black hair while he slept, the fire still going, seeing as it was November and freezing. I still wore the clothes I'd worn the previous day, seeing as I hadn't had time to run up to my dormitory and change.

Soon, Harry shifted, and rolled over to look up at me.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked. I giggled.

"Nope, you're wide awake." I said looking into his dreamy green eyes. He reached over and grabbed his round glasses, setting them on the bridge of his nose.

"Then good morning." He replied sitting up. I stood up for the first time in 8 hours, and streched. I sat back down, and pulled Harry into my lap, playing with his hair, and kissing his cheeks.

"Harry, look at me please." I whispered, he turned around, and I brought my lips to his. He melted against me, kissing me gently. I pulled away and Harry layed still in my arms. I smiled.

* * *

-Alicia's point of view-

I woke up early to see no one awake, and heard voices from the common room, I pulled on my robe, and walked down the stairs, to see Oliver's arms around Harry, kissing his forehead, cheeks, and hands, smiling and talking. AHHH! No, a first kiss! Not good for me! I felt the green eyed monster rising. Oliver was always MY crush! MIIIINE! And now Harry walks in, swoops Oliver off his feet, and they're suddenly together?! NOT FAIR! I had to break them. No matter what it took. Oliver loved me in the first place. I deserve him more than Harry dose. I will have my revenge! I silently plotted my first move, and waited to strike...

* * *

-Fred's point of view-

I woke up quite early to see my brother and lover lying on my chest still. I smiled and ruffled his hair until he woke up.

"Morning Fred." He whispered.

"Morning George." I replied, "Let's go see if the lovebirds are up."

"Ha ha ha. Sounds good." He replied. We walked down the stairs and stopped as we saw Alicia from the girls side.

"SHH! She's muttering, listen!"

"Damn you Harry! I'll have Wood! I'll have him! He's mine! MINE! I'll break them up..." She whispered, but it was very clear to me. Alicia wanted Wood. And she was going to do anything to get him.

"We've gotta stop her George." I said.

"Yes. For Harry and Oliver!" He replied. I nodded. George planted a small kiss on my lips, and we went back upstairs to plot.

* * *

-Harry's point of view-

I was sitting in Oliver Wood's lap, he was kissing my cheeks, and whispering things in my ear, smiling. I couldn't have been happier. I really don't think there's a way I'd be happier.

"Hmm. We could go down for breakfast now Harry." Oliver suggested. I nodded and we both went to the great hall to see a handful of Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and four Slytherins there so far. At the Gryffindor table, only Seamus and Dean were there.

"Morning Seamus. Morning Dean." I said sitting across from Seamus.

"Morning Harry." He replied. Zacharias walked over from the Hufflepuff table and looked at me. "Hey, Harry, is Ron up yet?" He asked.

"I wouldn't count on it. Hermione should wake him up soon though." I replied.

"Mkay, thanks Harry!" He said walking back over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Cedric, the only other awake. Hmmm...Cedric is kinda cute. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table to see Cho Chang and Padma Patil. At the Slytherin table, were Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkenson, and Crabbe. No sign of Goyle yet.

Soon, the table was full. Ah. Saturday morning. No classes. Good thing too, I'm exausted.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you." I said as she sat down. She looked at Oliver's arm around my shoulders, and said "Yes, you do!"

"I'm with Oliver now." I said. She smiled.

"That's wonderful Harry. Dose Ronald know?" She asked.

"Yep. He found out by accedent last night..." I replied thinking about last night. Zachiriahs wandered over again asking me yet again where Ron was.

"He'll be down soon. I woke him up." Hermione said. As he left she looked at me and asked "Since when are Ron and Zachiriahs Smith friends?"

"They're not... They're a little more..." I said. She nodded.

"I see."

* * *

-A few weeks later-

I woke up next to Oliver again, a bright smile. I kissed Oliver, and started getting dressed.

"Potions first today... Uhhhg. I don't want to listen to Snape ramble." I said.

"Ha ha ha. At least you don't have Binns. I just woke up, I don't want to go back to sleep." He replied. I smiled.

* * *

**Alicia's plan exicuted**

Alicia was waiting outside the great hall for lunch, where Harry and Oliver always met. Oliver got there first, and she made her move. She pushed him to the wall, and kissed him like there was no tommorrow. Harry was there in seconds, and she broke the kiss, right as he was about to say something.

"Oliver! How could you!?" Harry said with tears in his eyes. He turned, and ran. Oliver started to chase him.

"Oh he's not worth it Oliver." She said.

"He's worth more than the world, and you'll never understand that. Now, I have to go get my boyfriend back thanks to you!" He said snottily as he started after Harry.

When he reached Harry, he was in tears. Harry was making out with Cedric Diggory.

"Harry, let me explain!" He shouted. Harry looked at him.

"No explination nescary. Just leave me alone!" He said as he and Cedric walked off. Oliver fell to his knees, and began to cry. His dream was gone. No Harry. No love for Oliver Wood.

"WOOD! Dammit George, we're too late!" Fred yelled.

"What is it now you two?" Oliver said trying to hide his tears.

"We knew Alicia was going to try that. We didn't expect it so soon." George said. Fred nodded.

"Good job preventing it." Oliver said sarcasticly. Fred bent down, and put his arm around Oliver.

"We'll help you get him back. I promise!" Fred vowed. He ment it too. He owed it to Harry. He owed it to Oliver too. And himself.

* * *

_I try to keep on hoping, for a way, a reason for often, coming close, I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does._

A/N: Painful? I know. It's what I do best. Yeah, I'm mean. I know. But I had to. Hope you enjoy...And can you all put DOWN the pointy objects that are soaring toward my HEAD! catches knife I said STOP! AND hey, YOU THREW A KNIFE, AT MY HEAD!

Sorry, anywho, I won't leave you here long. I'm on the next chapter now.


	5. Love is Dead

A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long. Couldn't leave you there. What kind of fanfic writer would I be? So here you go, and I fast forwarded.

Love is Dead

Oliver's point of view ja!

I rolled over to see last night's guy, some muggle I assume. What was his name anyway? Jake? James? Justin? I don't care. He woke up and rolled over.

"Go home." I said standing up throwing him his pants.

"Come on, you're just gonna fuck me and tell me to leave?" He asked.

"Pretty much. Now get out." I said getting dressed. He left in minutes. I sifted through my school trunk for my most prized position, a picture of me and Harry, smiling, and laughing after a quidditch match. I sighed.

"Look what you've done to me boy." I said to the picture. Before school had ended, I'd lost my boyfriend, my dignity, and my talent for quidditch, to Cedric Diggory of all people. I set the picture back into my trunk, and went to my kitchen to make myself some eggs. I looked over just in time to see an owl ram into my window. I opened it, and let the owl in. It carried a letter from Fred and George.

_Oliver, _

_We're back home, and we've seen Harry at the Leaky Cauldron in London. He's with Malfoy now(sickening I might add) and happy, sorry mate. We're still trying to convince him that it was all a misunderstanding and we're failing dismally. Again, sorry mate. Hope you're doing okay. Don't do anything stupid, I'm sure you'll have Harry back before you know it!_

_Sincerely, _

_Gred and Feorge, Opps... Fred and George. _

I sighed, and went back to my usual morning routine including writing a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Oliver again of course, I still miss you and love you so much. I hear you're happy with Draco Malfoy, that's great. I'm still single, and kinda looking around. Hope you're well, please reply. _

_Oliver Wood_

I sighed knowing these probably never got read. I never got a reply. Oh well. I scribbled a reply to Fred and George, and send it off. Then I sent Harry's letter off as well.

That night right as I came home with a half muggle half wizard guy, a familiar snowy owl was sitting on my table. I hurried over to her, and she stuck out her leg.

I hastily opened the letter ignoring the guy I'd brought home.

_Dear Oliver, _

_It's Harry. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I love you too, and miss you more than anyone can imagine. I may look happy with Draco, but he's abused me, and I'm hurt bad this time. I need help, and you're the only one who could do it. He's been taking all your letters and not letting me read them. He left the other day and I got a hold of them, as well as the last one you sent. Please help me. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be there 'till school starts. If you'll take me back, then that's what I want. I understand if you never want to see me again after all this. But if you still do, I'm here. I love you Oliver Wood. _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Fred and George were right._

I started crying as I read the letter.

"What's wrong Oliver?" The guy asked.

"Get out. Go home. I have business to take care of." I said as I went to my room and started packing. He left without question. I scribbled a reply to Harry saying I'd be there soon. I also scribbled up a letter to Fred and George saying I'd be at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. I succored the bag to my broom, and took off toward London.

I arrived perfectly on time, to see Fred and George waiting outside the pub for me.

"Hello Oliver. We're glad you came." One said.

"We haven't seen Harry all day." The other said. I nodded and hurried into the tavern, and Fred and George quickly lead me to Harry's room.

"Alohomora!" I said pointing my wand at the door. I kicked it open to see Draco pinning down Harry to the bed.

"STUPIFY!" I shouted at him. He fell to the ground fast.

"Oliver!" Harry said jumping up into my arms. I'd been wanting to feel this for months. His skin against mine, his messy black hair tickling my chin. I cried. He was crying too. Fred and George both had huge smiles on their faces, and we very happy to see us back together.

"So, Harry, can you take me back?" I asked.

"Of course!" He replied planting a kiss on my lips. I picked him up, and carried him downstairs, to my broom, and we flew off toward my house. I had my lover back, finally. And nothing was going to make me get rid of him now.

_I hold your ladder in the frozen land, as long is it burns, my love carries on._

A/N: There? Happy now? They're together again. Hope you liked it! Review and you get a cookie!


	6. I'm only happy when it rains

A/N: Hello again, I see I got lots of people confused with Draco. I'll explain that soon. Thanks so much to those who review! It makes me happy. And I'm managing to get this done as quick as possible…With a QAF break. (I can't miss it!)

Oliver's point of view ja!

I'm only happy when it rains

I rolled over in my bed to see who the guy was this morning… Oh my god… HARRY! I started flipping out for a minute then realized that I'd brought him home last night. I'd taken him away from Draco… That's right… Bloody morning amnesia.

"Morning Oliver." Harry said. He was smiling. I ruffled his hair, and pulled him close to me.

"Morning Harry. Now, are you ready to tell me what's been going on the past few months?" I asked.

"Sure. Well, when you kissed Alicia, I flipped out. And Cedric was just right there…So I snogged him… And then before school ended I got with Malfoy, thinking that would be the best way to make you jealous. And…well… he knew I still loved you and was using him, so he used me." He started. Now he took off his shirt, and jeans, and let me look at him. I ran my fingers over his chest, where I saw most of the bruises and scars.

"He did this to you?" I asked. Harry nodded. I pulled him to my chest, and kissed his head. "You're safe here. I'll always protect you. And I could never hurt you on purpose." I whispered. And I meant it. I would always protect him.

"Oliver… Thank you." Harry said. I smiled.

"No reason to thank me. I love you Harry Potter. And not because you're famous, or because you're great at quidditch, which you are, or because you're so hot…"I started as I gently kissed his neck and cheeks, "but because you're a very sweet dependable boy who cares about me as much as I care about him."

"I love you too Oliver. And I'm really stupid for not seeing how much you love me." He replied. We looked out into the London rainy day that was today.

"Looks like we're staying in today hm?" I said laying back down on my bed. "Come now Harry, lay with me."

"Okay…" He said nervously.

"You're only almost fourteen, I'm not going to do anything Harry. I promise." I said realizing why he was nervous.

And that's when an owl arrived. Its tawny feathers soaked.

"Let me get that Harry." I said standing up. I pulled the completely dry(some sort of magic I'd assume) letter from its leg, and opened it.

_Dear Harry and Oliver,_

_I'm glad you two are well! Arthur has asked me to invite you two to the Quidditch World Cup next week. You two are both welcome to stay in our home as long as you'd like before and after the event. Harry dear, I'm glad you're well and with Oliver. He's much better than both Cedric and that Malfoy boy. I'm sure he treats you better, and Oliver, thank you for taking Harry and making sure he's safe. You have all the Weasley's gratitude. Fred and George have asked me to tell you that they took care of Malfoy after you left. Hope you're both well, and the rain isn't getting you down! Come as soon as you'd like, we'd love to see you both!_

_Love, _

_Mrs. Weasley_

"Harry, it's from Ron's mum. She invited us to the Quidditch World Cup." I said.

"The what?" He asked. I shoke my head. Of course he had no clue.

"Professional Quidditch Match. The two best teams this year are going to be playing. The Bulgarians and the Irish are playing this year." I replied. He nodded.

"That should be fun." Harry retorted. I smiled.

"Loads." I said as I started making myself coffee. "Coffee?"

"No thanks… Do you have any tea?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah. What kind?" I asked opening a cabinet.

"Whatever you've got." He replied.

I started making him some tea, smiling all through my work. I made some toast, bacon and eggs.

I set a plate of food and a cup of tea at the table, next to my plate and cup of coffee.

"Come eat Harry, you'll need your strength to get to the Weasley's house today." I said. He stood up, and walked over to the table happily.

"So we're really going to stay with them?" He asked.

"I couldn't be so rude as to reject Mrs. Weasley's invitation. She'll love having us there. So will Ron, Fred, and George. Ginny too I'd assume. Harry smiled as I scribbled a reply to Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Harry and I are leaving as soon as we're done with breakfast. Since he's under age, we have to go by broom. I don't have a fireplace in my little apartment, so we'll be there by dinner. Harry's flies better than me, so we shouldn't be too long. We'll see you soon. Give Fred and George my thanks until I get there. _

_Oliver Wood_

I started to tie it around Hedwig's leg, and then added a P.S.

_P.S, Please keep Hedwig there with you, she'll listen._

I sent Hedwig off, and started packing as much I could carry.

"Harry, pack as many belongings as you can carry on your back or below your broom, I've got our trunks covered." I said. I quickly used a spell to send them to Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright then, we're ready to go whenever you are Harry." I said. He nodded.

He stood up, and kissed me, then headed back toward his broom which I had succored his stuff to. He threw a backpack on his back, and we flew out the balcony, soaring over the clouds, as to stay hidden, rain pouring on to us.

_I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, I like it when the music's bad. Don't know why it feels so good to feel so sad. I'm only happy when it raaaaaains._

A/N: I know, finally I finished it right? Thanks much for reading. A cookie to anyone who reviews! Next chapter will be up ASAP. I'm going to college again soon, so I'll be slower then.


End file.
